ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Libra
Finally got around to leveling sch and Libra does seem pretty straight forwards as far as displaying goes. Whoever has the current hate and is being targeted is the 100% mark. Everyone else will display what there (THEIR, not there) % is compared to them (Each member will be displayed there (THEIR, not there) own % as well). So if 2 people are fighting and are both swinging with same damage with the mob moving back and forth with each swing, each display will show the current target 100% and the second target at like 97-99%. Showing one person has roughly the same enmity as the current person with hate. Kinda wish it was overall hate on the mob instead since there is no real indication just how much enmity you would need to either get or shed hate to lower or increase over the person with 100%. This % indication could be simply 50% on one person and 100% on another as the person with hate has 10 enmity on the mob while the other only has 5, which means just using a single spell would pull hate making you pass the 50% more hate needed to get the mob. Other situation could be with a pld using massive hate moves that 50% to his 100% could let you nuke freely with no hate pulling. So I guess its more useful over time if you see how much people generate for longer battle compared to what the tank is maintaining, then trying to see "on the fly", just how much enmity the tank or other DD have or would need to get to pull hate, since no real "value" is given. Overall situational, but once you get used to using the same tank for events, you can see how much your DD's increasing there (THEIR, not there) % after weapon skills or spells. So long as the tank maintains the same hate generation process the entire fight you could over time learn when certain other players will pull hate. The display on all players screens makes this more useful then just yelling at someone to hold back, now they can see just how much % they pulled after there (THEIR, not there) tank has already established there capped hate. Divimise Why? Can anyone think of any practical use for Libra at all? Displaying the enmity levels of players at just one given moment seems very trivial to me. Letting a thf know which target would be a better accomplice target? Letting the DDs/mages know how much room for enmity they have on end game enemies. in case of a whm benediction, let the pt know how far they are from taking hate back? just a few thoughts, i'm sure there is (ARE not is) more uses for it, at any rate it looks cool xD Sanjuro asura 00:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Why Not? Seems depending on the situation, knowing how much enmity party members are creating can aid you in deciding when and who you need to use Animus Augeo or Animus Minuo on. Also if hate is about to reset, I would guess it could give you a clue as to who might be the next target (not sure how this works though). What I don't get is the short range required for Libra. User:Haruhigumi Aug 17th 2011